Blackbeard
Edward Teach, better known by the name 'Blackbeard '''was a notorious pirate named for his long black beard. He was known for his intimidating and cruel nature, and to scare his enemies he would often light fuses in his beard so that smoke surrounded his face. Blackbeard was the main antagonist in Disney's film ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, in which his appearance is shown fairly accurately, though supernatural elements are written into his character. Personality Captain Blackbeard was the pirate that all pirates knew and feared. He was ruthless and malicious. The dark captain sailed the seas and, as the years passed, his age began to catch up with him. He seeks the legendary Fountain of Youth and becomes even more serious for his goal when he must deal with Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow. The pirate was known to be cruel to his prisoners, often torturing them mostly for his own selfish amusement. He shows a great love for his daughter and, after his vicious pirate years, he devoted himself into teaching her the ways of a worthy pirate. He taught her swordfighting and various other skills. Still, Blackbeard still saw her as a pawn and was perfectly willing to sacrifice her to get what he wanted. Story Between At World's End and On Stranger Tides Blackbeard attacked the Black Pearl without being provoked, capturing the crew in the ship's own riggings. However, Hector Barbossa escaped by chopping off his foot. Blackbeard shrunk the ship down with his voodoo magic and placed it in a bottle. ''On Stangers Tides'' Having received a prophecy that a one-legged man would end his life from the quartermaster, Blackbeard began seeking Jack Sparrow, who was said to have been to the Fountain of Youth, which could save his life. He sent his daughter, Angelica to pose as Jack and recruit more crew-members with the possibility of capturing Jack. His plan was successful; he forced Jack to lead them to the Fountain with the threat of a voodoo doll. He captured a mermaid for her tear as part of the ritual to gain the years of life from another, and badly wounded the missionary she was in love with to get it. Succeeding in getting to the Fountain of Youth, he once more met Barbossa, the one-legged man in the prophecy and fell victim to a poison sword stab. Jack then tricked him into drinking from a chalice without the mermaid's tear in it to save the life of his daughter, who had also been poisoned by the sword. His remains now lay at the Fountain's ruins. Trivia *Blackbeard is inspired of the famous English pirate, Blackbeard. Gallery Pirates-Of-The-Caribbean-On-Stranger-Tides-Character-Movie-Poster.jpg|Blackbeard on PIrates 4 poster. Angelica-Jack-Blackbeard.jpg|Angelica, Jack Sparrow, and Blackbeard. BarbossavsBlackbeard.jpg|Barbossa vs Blackbeard. Blackbeard.jpg|Blackbeard's character poster. blackde.png|Blackbeard's Fate. 640px-GibbsPerhapsIshouldjoin.png|Gibbs meets Blackbeard and Angelica. 200px-Du art blackbeard.jpg|Blackbeard, Disney Universe. Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Fathers Category:Captains Category:Pirates Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Villains from sequels Category:Historical characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Characters in video games Category:Deceased characters Category:English characters Category:Overtakers Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Kingdom Keepers Characters Category:Adults Category:Swordsmen Category:Those stabbed to death Category:Magic Users Category:Persuaders and Manipulators Category:Warlocks